Luffy White
by Fayiyong
Summary: SMA Raftel lagi-lagi mengadakan kontes drama! Apa tindakan kelas alay yang dihuni Luffy dan kawan-kawannya? -first fic in this fandom. RnR onegaaaaaaaaaiiiii?


**LUFFY WHITE**

.

disclaimer: Oda Eiichiro only

.

created by: Fayaluzzaline

.

A/N: Halooo~ Watashi wa Fay desu! Salam kenal! Ini fic pertama Fay di fandom OPI, mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai sekalian! Biasanya Fay merusuhi fandom Bleach dengan elegannya, tapi entah kenapa, didukung rasa cinta Fay pada Ace, Fay memutuskan untuk membuat cerita abal nan gaje ini di saat senggang! Well, ENJOY READING!

* * *

**LUFFY WHITE**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di SMA Raftel—SMA abal yang berisikan bocah-bocah brutal nan gaje. Terlihat beberapa murid sibuk menyapa satu sama lain—ada juga yang sibuk _flirting_—dan beberapa kerap memasuki kelas masing-masing. Wajah murid-murid memancarkan nuansa ceria yang berkilau.

Benar-benar pagi yang indah untuk SMA Raftel.

Sayangnya, kebahagiaan para murid harus dibombardir dengan indahnya oleh Absalom—si tukang kebun sekolah. Dengan pose menajiskannya yang sok-sok pamer bodi _eight packs _ala kulinya, jari telunjuknya menekan sebuah tombol merah yang berfungsi mengumandangkan bel masuk.

Erangan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas.

Kali ini kita beralih ke kelas paling alay sedunia: XI IPS 1.

Tampak beberapa anak sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing: ada yang sedang menyalin PR atau tugas; bersolek di depan kaca kelas; _flirting _sambil bagi-bagi makanan ke cewek; ngorok kenceng-kenceng; pasang pose sok sekseh di depan kelas—hebatnya, beberapa cewek yang melihatnya langsung muntah serentak; ada yang sarapan dengan tujuh kotak bekal; dan ada pula yang ribut sendiri dengan gengnya.

Benar-benar kelas yang tidak kompak!

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang kakek tua—yang bertubuh tinggi besar laksana Rambo—melangkah memasuki kelas nista itu.

Seluruh kebisingan langsung mereda.

"Pagi, anak-anak!" sapa kakek tua itu dengan ceria.

Sudi atau tidak, anak-anak terpaksa menjawab, "Pagi, Garp-sensei!"

"Bwahahahahaha!"

Satu kelas sontak mengernyit—ada yang salahkah? Kenapa Sensei ini malah tertawa setelah mereka menjawab sapaannya?

Merasa aneh bukan kepalang, seorang cewek sekseh berambut oranye menoel-noel temannya—seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan topi jerami. "Psst…! Pssst! Luffy!"

Cowok bernama Luffy itu menoleh. "Ah?"

"Kakekmu baik-baik saja?" tanya cewek oranye itu gusar.

Luffy mengernyit. "Nggak tahu juga. Memang kenapa, Nami?"

Nami menggeleng. "Cuma tanya."

"Oh. Kupikir apa! Shishishishishishi!" Luffy malah tertawa.

Sekarang semua ikut ngeri melihat kelakuan gaje kakek-cucu ini.

Tak lama, Garp sibuk berdeham-deham."Nah, anak-anak! Seperti yang kita semua tahu sebelumnya, pihak sekolah akan mengadakan acara drama," katanya dengan suara tegas bernada ceria.

Seisi kelas langsung meriang mendengarnya.

Garp-sensei mengabaikan sesi meriang para muridnya itu, ia melanjutkan, "Dan sudah diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Kepala Sekolah, bahwa kelas kalian akan menampilkan drama Puteri Salju!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHH?" jeritan pilu terdengar serentak.

Garp-sensei menaikkan satu alisnya yang sudah ubanan.

Nami kontan mengacungkan tangan. "Nggak bisa, dong, Sensei!" protesnya dengan mimik kesal sekaligus memohon.

"Benar! Ini nggak adil!" imbuh murid lainnya—seorang cewek berambut pink keriwil-keriwil dengan mata bulat. "Kenapa harus drama romantis? Kenapa bukan _thriller_ saja sih!"

Semua mata menatap gadis itu, lalu kembali menatap Garp-sensei—dengan teganya mereka mengabaikan usul si cewek gotik tersebut.

"Sensei! Kenapa harus Puteri Salju, sih?" siswa lain—yang berambut pink lurus dan berbodi aduhai—ikut menambah panasnya suasana. "Apelnya hanya satu! Mana kenyang pemeran utamanya!"

"Jangan gelo deh, Bon," celetuk seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang, berbodi _so sexy_, dan berparas paling jelita. Dengan tatapan mencela ia menatap gadis tadi. "Di mana-mana, nggak ada tokoh utama yang makannya kayak kuli borongan."

"Dan di mana-mana, nggak ada tokoh utama yang kerjanya sibuk ngibasin rambutnya setiap semenit sekali," debat cewek tadi.

Seorang cowok berambut nanas busuk buru-buru melerai mereka. "Hei, hei. Hentikan itu, Hancock-chan, Bonney-chan."

"Diam kau, NaBu," bentakan sedingin belati es terlontar dari bibir kedua gadis itu secara serentak.

Marco langsung nelangsa—NaBu artinya Nanas Busuk; siapa yang tidak sakit hati kalau dihina begitu?

Kembali ke topik utama…

"Sensei! Kenapa KepSek seenaknya memutuskan, sih!" kali ini protesan penuh napsu terdengar dari seorang cowok berbibir tebal dan berambut keriting—oh, itu dia si tukang dusta kelas ini: Usopp-kun.

Garp-sensei hanya menghela napas. "Yang kuat yang berkuasa."

"Nggak bisa gitu dong, Kek!" seorang cowok ganteng berambut hitam ikut bersuara—nah, kalau yang ini namanya Ace, kebetulan baru saja pacaran dengan Bonney. "Enak saja main putus sepihak!"

Bonney langsung tersentak. "Aku nggak mutusin kamu, kok, _Acey-chan_!"

Ace langsung menoleh pada ceweknya. "Hah?"

Bonney terisak dan para cewek berinisiatif menghiburnya—sebelumnya mereka sempat memaki-maki Ace dengan segala macam jenis sumpah serapah.

Ace dan _the boys _langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Pokoknya, yang kuatlah yang berkuasa," Garp-sensei mengulang semboyannya.

"Lah! Tidak SUPER! itu, Sensei!" kali ini maskot mesum kita, Franky, yang bicara. Dengan pedenya ia mendaki bangkunya, lalu memasang pose andalannya di depan wajah Garp-sensei. "Kami bisa buat drama yang lebih SUPER!"

Garp-sensei menggeleng. "KepSek sudah berka—"

Sebuah tangan kembali teracung, dengan hebatnya menyela perkataan Garp-sensei. Seorang siswa berambut pirang terang terlihat mesem-mesem menatap Garp-sensei—dia tidak sadar teman-temannya sudah mulai berpikir jangan-jangan dia pencinta sesama jenis. Lah… salah sendiri natap Garp-sensei lekat-lekat begitu, kan?

"Sensei!" panggilnya.

"Ya?" Garp-sensei masih menyahut dengan kalem-kalem saja.

"Drama Puteri Salju-nya ada pangerannya kan?" tanya murid itu.

"Tentu saja, Nak."

"Pernah baca Puteri Salju nggak sih? _Ndeso _banget," sebuah suara dengan entengnya memecah kesyahduan percakapan itu.

Siswa tadi langsung mendelik penuh dendam pada si penyeletuk—seorang cowok berambut laksana _marimo _kegantengan yang duduk paling pojok.

"Apa kau, _marimo_?" tuntut cowok pirang itu.

"Kau yang apa, _alis melingkar_."

"Kau iri padaku? Peranku memang selalu jadi pangeran!"

"Tidak, tuh."

"Aku tahu! Kau kesal karena selalu dapat peran jadi tukang bangunan, kan!"

"APA?"

"Tukang bangunan! Tukang jual senjata! Antagonis!"

"Ulangi lagi kalau berani!"

"Da—"

"DIAAAAAAAMMM!"

Keributan langsung teredam setelah Nami berteriak.

"Pokoknya, yang kuat yang berkuasa," Garp-sensei tak bosan-bosannya mengumandangkan semboyan kesukaannya.

Seisi kelas kembali diwarnai erangan protes.

"Kalau kalian keberatan, sebaiknya kalian protes saja pada KepSek," kata Garp-sensei dengan mudahnya.

"Ogah."

"Najis."

"Amit-amit."

"Idih."

"Mending drama, deh."

"Apa coba."

"Ada apa, sih?"

Semua kepala tertuju pada suara terakhir—Luffy, siapa lagi?

"Kita mau drama, Luffy. Tapi anak-anak pada nggak setuju. Kamu maunya gimana?" Hancock berusaha menjelaskan sekaligus meminta pendapat Luffy. Wajah gadis itu merona-rona setiap matanya beradu pandang dengan Luffy.

Luffy terlihat berpikir, lalu berkata, "Itu menyenangkan?"

"Tentu. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Itu asyik, nggak? Menegangkan, nggak?" Sepasang mata Luffy mulai bersinar-sinar gaje.

Terpesona oleh kilauan sinar-sinar itu, akhirnya Hancock mengangguk. "Asyik banget…" _… apalagi kalau aku puterinya dan kamu pangerannya!_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?"

Luffy mengernyit mendengar protesan teman-temannya selain Hancock. "Kenapa sih? katanya dengan kadar kepolosan yang benar-benar keterlaluan.

"WTF!" serentak teman-temannya menjawab.

Luffy menoleh pada Hancock. "Beneran asyik, kan, Hancock?" tanyanya memastikan.

Lagi-lagi, Hancock terpukau oleh kepolosan Luffy. "Ya! Tentu saja!"

Bonney—yang air matanya sudah surut dan kini sibuk gelendotan di lengan Ace—langsung mencibir. "Muka boleh cantik—sifat munafik!"

Garp-sensei terlihat nyaris kehilangan kesabaran. "Ya sudahlahlah—sekarang, siapa ketua kelasnya?"

Semua menunjuk Luffy.

"Kau mau lakukan drama ini, Luffy?"

"Ya! Shishishishishi!"

Seisi kelas langsung berbusa mendengarnya.

Garp-sensei nyengir. "Kalau begitu kalian sepakat—sekarang siapa sekretaris kelas?"

Hancock mengacungkan tangan.

"Hancock-chan, bisa kau buat nama-nama pemain untuk diundi?" tanya Garp-sensei seraya memasukkan satu jarinya ke hidung.

Dengan mimik jijay, Hancock mengangguk pelan dan mulai bekerja.

.

.

"Semua sudah selesai mengambiiiil?" Garp-sensei kembali bersuara setelah keheningan merajalela selama beberapa menit terakhir.

"Sudaaaaaaah!"

Garp-sensei menoleh pada Hancock. "Tulis nama-nama pemainnya di papan tulis."

Hancock mengangguk dan mulai menulis nama-nama pemain…

.

.

Sanji: Happy—kurcaci

Zoro: Grumpy—kurcaci

Franky: Doc—kurcaci

Marco: Other creature—mahkluk gaib

Usopp: Dopey—kurcaci

Ace: Sleepy—kurcaci

Perona: Sneezy—kurcaci

Bonney: Bashful—kurcaci

**Hancock: Prince—pangeran**

**Luffy: Luffy White—puteri, pemeran utama**

Nami: Step Mother; Witch—ibu tiri, penyihir

.

.

Semua mata menatap papan tulis dengan khidmat—bahkan Luffy.

Beberapa cewek mengernyit melihat dua peran yang sengaja ditebalkan oleh Hancock, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi pada peran mereka masing-masing.

Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai suara teriakan memilukan terdengar jelas di telinga semua orang…

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

Semua menatap Sanji dengan tatapan ngeri—cowok pirang itu mulai menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menggigiti tisu yang dipintanya dari Perona tadi.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!"

Kali ini Sanji melakukan aksi akrobatik dengan berguling-guling ria di lantai kelas—padahal tadi pagi tidak ada yang sudi melakukan aksi piket, tapi Sanji sepertinya tidak ambil peduli.

"KEBERATAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" ia menjerit lagi.

"Apanya?" tanya Garp-sensei dengan santainya.

"ITU!" Sanji menuding papan tulis. "KENAPA AKU JADI KURCACI?"

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di seantero kelas…

"Itu kan diundi…"

"Kasihan sekali…"

"Dia tuh maunya jadi pangerannya."

"Kalau aku sih, miris banget deh."

"Kasihan ya."

"Nggak tega."

"Dia mau nangis tuh—ada yang punya majalah dewasa?"

"Yee! Buat apaan!"

"Sanji biasanya diem kalau dikasih majalah dewasa."

"DIAM!" Garp-sensei akhirnya mengeluarkan bentakan, lalu kembali menatap Sanji. "Terima sajalah, Nak. Itu nasibmu. Lagipula, kau mau nantinya mencium cucuku?"

Sontak Sanji langsung menatap Luffy dengan mata menuding, lalu ia menyerah juga. "Terserahlah…"

Hancock juga sama kalutnya. "S-S-S-S-Sensei…? A-a-apa nanti… a-aku… harus… m-m-m-en…"

"Apa?" Garp-sensei mengorek telinga, berharap pendengarannya masih normal.

"M-m-mencium… L-L-L-L-Luffy…?"

"Tidak, kok. Tidak usah sama per—"

"KYAAA!"

"HANCOCK!"

"K-kenapa dia?"

"HANCOCK!"

"SADARLAH, HANCOCK!"

Sayang, jawaban Garp-sensei tidak sempat ditangkap Hancock karena ia keburu pingsan dengan wajah semerah celana dalam Superman.

.

.

Wajah manis milik Nami mulai menampakkan relief-relief sarat kejengkelan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia kembali berteriak, "Halooo? _Guys_¸serius dong!"

Masih gagal—kericuhan akibat pertengkaran Luffy dan Ace (sialnya, Hancock dan Bonney malah memberi dukungan pada masing-masing pujaan hati) justru membuat suasana alay di kelas jadi makin alay.

"Itu bekalku, Ace!"

"Enak saja! Jelas itu bekalku!"

"Benar! Aku yang bawain buat Ace, kok!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Rakus! Aku bisa buatkan bekal yang seribu kali lebih enak dari itu untuk Luffy!"

Rasanya anemia, serangan jantung ringan, darah tinggi, serta _stroke _nyaris menghampiri Nami; dengan tubuh goyah dan kepala penat, gadis itu maju ke mejanya yang terletak paling depan, lalu menamparkan penghapus papan tulis ke permukaan meja.

BRAAAAK!

Dan semua suara lenyap.

"Bagus, sekarang dengarkan aku—pentas akan dilaksanakan lusa. Kita harus latihan secepatnya. Naskah sudah ditangani Robin dan kostum sudah diurus oleh Brook-jiichan. Pulang sekolah kita mulai latihan—tidak boleh ada yang BOLOS," Nami berceloteh, mewanti-wanti.

Terpaksa semua mengangguk—daripada kena resiko tamparan penghapus? Kan berabe. Atau ditagih uang kas dengan bunga setinggi langit? Ih, siapa sudi.

"Interupsi?" Usopp memberanikan diri bertanya.

Nami mengangguk. "Ya?"

"Apa naskahnya sudah siap?"

"Istirahat nanti sudah selesai."

"Oh."

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi interupsi yang dilontarkan.

.

.

"O-oh… L-Luffy… W-W-White… Wa-wajahmu… c-c-cantik… sekali…!" Hancock terlihat begitu menghayati perannya; satu lengannya direntangkan dan ekspresi wajah cantiknya begitu terlihat terpukau.

Nami menjentikkan jari. "Suaramu, Hancock! Suaramu!"

"Oh terima kasih banyak! Siapakah namamu Tuan?" Luffy membaca tanpa intonasi.

"Intonasinya mana, _Puteri_?" Nami menjerit.

Marco mengeluh. "Kenapa ada Mahkluk gaib, sih? Aku pula yang dapat perannya."

Ace dan Bonney terbahak-bahak mendengar curhatan itu.

Nami memukul kepala Marco dengan elegannya. "Jangan mengeluh! Cepat praktekkan karaktermu!"

Marco menurut. "Hai, Luffy White! Aku… hiks… Ibu Peri! Sebutkan keinginanmu!"

Nami beralih pada Ace dan Bonney. "Kalian jangan pacaran saja! Cepat latihan!"

Keduanya terpaksa menurut.

"Nami-swaaaaaaaan!"

Sebuah tornado berlari ngebut menuju Nami. Tak lama, putaran heroik itu terhenti dan Sanji muncul dengan pose nggak-bangetnya. "Nami-swan! Ini kostumnya!"

Nami mengangguk, mengambil sebuah kantung besar berisi kostum-kostum, lalu menatap para pemain drama. "Kali ini kita coba dengan kostum."

"YAAAAHHH…"

"Jangan mengeluh!" bentaknya anarkis.

Semua memonyongkan bibir dan mulai mencoba kostum masing-masing.

"Et dah! Apaan ini!" Zoro langsung protes begitu kostumnya begitu ketat di bagian paha. "Paha gue terkespos amat ini!"

"Apa bae ini kostum! Pantat gua kemana-mana!" Usopp ikut menyuarakan rasa keberatannya, sengaja menunjukkan kostumnya yang bolong di bagian pantat—hal itu sukses membuat semua cewek menjerit panik. Masalahnya, pantat Usopp tidak ada bagusnya secuilpun!

"Pelecehan seksual!" jerit Marco histeris, matanya menatap gaunnya yang terlalu turun di bagian dada. "Siapa sih desainernya!"

"Iiih! Jelek!" Perona ikut histeris. "Lihat, Nami! Masa baju kurcaci ada tulisan 'May I See Your Panties'-nya!"

"Semelekete! Baju apaan ini!" Ace nyaris semaput begitu melihat kostumnya yang lebih menyerupai kaos buluk. "Peran gua kurcaci; bukan pemulung!"

"BANGKE! Rok gua ketinggian!" protes Bonney. Begitu Ace menoleh pada pacarnya itu, sukseslah Ace semaput.

Hanya kostum Hancock dan Luffy yang normal; sisanya super abnormal.

Nami menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menatap kostumnya sendiri—jujur saja, ia mengaku bisa masuk angin kalau begini caranya. Gimana nggak? Kostumnya sama sekali tidak memiliki bahan di bagian punggung.

.

.

SMA Raftel memang SMA anarkis—itu jelas terlihat dari cara KBM mereka berlangsung. Pihak guru selalu semena-mena dalam mengajar dan mengambil keputusan, termasuk menentukan tenggat waktu soal tugas, PR, atau kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya.

Begitu juga dengan kegiatan drama tahunan.

Bermodalkan latihan selama dua hari penuh, seluruh kelas dipaksa harus tampil secara maksimal pada hari ini—hari H-nya.

Mau tak mau, kelas XI IPS 1 juga harus tampil maksimal, kan?

.

.

"Yosh! Kita dapat giliran setelah ini! Bersiaplah, teman-teman!" Nami mengumumkan, membuat teman-temannya langsung kembali menatap naskah masing-masing dan komat-kamit menghapal dialog.

"Kostum oke?" Nami kembali mengecek.

"Oke," sahut semuanya berbarengan.

"Make-up oke?"

"Sip."

"_Timing _oke?"

"Ngg…"

Nami mendelik. "_Well_?"

"O-oke! Sip deh!"

Nami mengangguk—seketika itu juga suara musik _ending _drama XI IPA 4 membahana; itu berarti pertanda waktunya unjuk bibir bagi para penghuni XI IPS 1…

.

.

_Zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang gadis manis nan lugu yang bernama Luffy White. Dia hidup di istana megah bersama ibu tirinya—Nami White—yang superjahat dan superkejam. Sebenarnya, si Nami membenci Luffy karena ia lebih cantik dari dirinya—itu terbukti dari perkataan si Cermin Ajaib milik Nami.  
_  
Muncullah sosok Nami—dengan kostum ratu gotik; Perona mencak-mencak begitu melihat kostum itu—dan Marco—dengan gaun panjang sekseh menjuntai ke lantai panggung; semua ngakak berjamaah melihat pemandangan itu.

"Cermin, oh, cermin! Siapakah yang paling cantik di dunia ini?" Nami mulai berakting.

"Pastinya bukan anda, Ratuku," jawab Marco dengan suara sok feminin—hasilnya yang keluar malah suara khas bancay.

Sebenarnya Nami nyaris tertawa, tapi tawanya berhasil dibendung. "O-ohh! Lalu siapakah itu?"

"Pastinya Luffy White, Ratuku," Marco menjawab lagi, berusaha tabah menerima kondisinya yang jadi objek tertawaan satu sekolah.

Karena tidak tega, Nami buru-buru mengakhiri dialog Marco. "Dasar anak celaka dia! Lihat saja! Akan kuusir dia dari istana!"

Kemudian, Marco pergi—diiringi tawa membahana dan siulan-siulan iseng dari Kizaru-sensei dan beberapa guru lainnya. Malah ada yang bilang, "Menikahlah denganku!" dan sepertinya tersangka utama bisa dipastikan adalah Absalom.

_Suatu hari, Nami White mengusir Luffy White ke luar istana karena iri pada kecantikannya…_

Setelah Marco pergi, muncullah sosok Luffy—dengan baju ala puteri kerajaan; Hancock langsung mimisan hebat melihatnya.  
_  
_"Hei, Luffy! Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku! Bawalah batang hidungmu itu jauh-jauh dari istanaku!" Nami berseru, tangannya menuding Luffy sementara wajahnya persis mertua kesetanan.

Luffy mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau menjijikkan!" Nami kembali berseru.

"Menjijikkan?" Luffy polosnya ampun-ampunan.

"Singkirkan tangan penuh upilmu itu dari istana ini!" Suara Nami terdengar makin melengking.

_Maka, dengan bermodalkan diri seorang, Luffy White pergi dari istananya menuju hutan belantara._

_Setelah berjalan cukup jauh ke dalam hutan, Luffy White merasa sangat amat kelelahan—diapun menemukan sebuah pondok mungil dan tanpa basa-basi masuk ke dalamnya._

Persis seperti naskah, Luffy dengan enaknya mendorong pintu berbahan _styrofoam _itu hingga hancur, kemudian tanpa aling-aling langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur berbahankan matras olahraga.

_Luffy White yang kelelahan langsung tertidur._

"GROOOKK… GROOOK…"

Entah pintar akting atau apa, tapi Luffy betul-betul terlelap dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik! Benar-benar lahir untuk menjadi aktor, rupanya.

_Ketika Luffy White sudah tertidur, tujuh kurcaci kembali pulang ke rumah mereka—dan mereka menemukan Luffy White sedang tertidur lelap di dalamnya._

"H-Hei! Lihat!" Ace menunjuk-nunjuk sosok Luffy, pura-pura terlihat terkejut walau terkesan luarbiasa amatiran.

"Siapa itu?" Perona ikut-ikutan.

"Cantik… sekali…" Sanji terdengar tidak rela mengucapkan dialognya.

"Siapa sih itu? Datang tanpa diundang!" Zoro berakting dengan sempurna.

"Iih! Dia merusak ranjang kita!" Bonney sok bermain antagonis.

"Wow! Puteri yang SUPER!" Franky berpose seksi, membuat beberapa guru wanita menjerit dan beberapa guru pria muntah serentak.

"Cantik sekali dia—pastilah dia seorang bidadari," kata Usopp, terlihat lihai sekali berakting.

"Cih, kita tidak butuh wanita!" Zoro terlihat kesal. "Yang kita butuh itu duit! Sake! Senjata! Bukan wanita hina!" berondongnya sembarangan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu tega, Grumpy?" Ace pura-pura bersimpati.

"Tapi dia benar—kita butuh lebih banyak wanita," tuntut Sanji dengan nada kegatelan.

"Tapi dia sepertinya sedang kesusahan, Happy!" kata Usopp sotoy.

"Pasti puteri ini punya SUPER! banyak uang," Franky berkata, nadanya menerka-nerka.

"Kita rampok saja dia!" Bonney mengusulkan, otaknya jelas sudah terkontaminasi ideologi keterlaluan Nami.

"Jangan!" Perona memekik, matanya yang sudah bola makin membundar, membuat beberapa guru wanita menjerit histeris melihatnya. "Lebih baik kita biarkan saja dia dulu, baru kita interogasi!"

Dengan anehnya, semua berkata, "Baiklah."

_Luffy White terbangun mendengar percakapan itu._

"Ssst…! Sssttt! Luffy! Ayo bangun, bodoh!" Ace sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan Luffy yang beneran amblas ketiduran.

Luffy bergeming.

"Buset dah. Gimana nih?" Usopp berbisik panik pada Zoro.

"Cepat minta Nami tutup tirainya sebentar!" Ace mengomando.

Bonney mengangguk dan memberi kode pada Nami yang ada di belakang panggung.

_Jeda istirahat…_

.

.

"XI IPS 1 berbakat ya?" tanya seorang guru paling kejam, Hina-sensei. "Lihat. Aktingnya hebat."

"Ah, tidak juga. XI IPA 1 masih lebih hebat," Akainu-sensei, guru matematika, buru-buru menukas Hina. Ia memang dendam kesumat sampai tujuh turunan pada XI IPS 1 gara-gara ada Ace di kelas itu—waktu itu ia pernah sok-sokan menggoda Bonney dan Ace langsung menonjoknya.

"Yah, lumayan juga, kan?" Shirohige-sensei mendukung Hina.

"Tidak buruk," komen Aokiji-sensei.

"Menurutku bagus, kok," Tsuru-sensei setuju.

"Bwahahahahaha! Siapa dulu wali kelasnya! Kujamin mereka yang jadi juara 1 tahun ini!" kata Garp-sensei, sesumbarnya keluar.

Musik kembali mengalun.

"Oh! Sudah mau mulai lagi!"

"Ssst… diamlah, Garp!"

.

.

_Setelah mendengar penuturan tragis dari Luffy White, akhirnya para kurcaci bersedia menerimanya menjadi anggota keluarga mereka—bukan main girangnya Luffy White._

_Tapi sayangnya, suatu hari, ketika para kurcaci meninggalkan Luffy White untuk bekerja, seseorang mendatangi kediaman mereka…_

Nami muncul lagi—kali ini dengan jubah hitam dan sebuah apel berwarna rubi mengilap.

Bukannya memasang tampang penasaran, Luffy malah berkilat-kilat kelaparan begitu menatap apel itu.

"Oh, Puteri cantik! Sudikah kiranya engkau membeli salah satu apelku ini?" Nami berkata dengan suara dibuat parau-parau seksi.

"Tidak!" Luffy menolak tegas, membuat Nami memelototinya dari balik tudung jubah. Sedetik kemudian anak itu nyengir malu-maluin. "Tapi kalau gratis, aku mau!"

Satu aula sweatdrop mendengar itu; mana ada puteri doyan gretongan? Tapi sudahlah. Namanya juga kreativitas kaum remaja.

Maka dengan berat hati, Nami menyerahkan apel itu pada Luffy—tanpa basa-basi, ditelannya apel itu tanpa sisa.

_Luffy White mulai merasa mengantuk akibat sihir jahat yang diberikan Nami White dalam apel itu._

Nami memelototi Luffy, memberinya tanda agar berpura-pura tidur.

Luffy, anehnya, langsung mengerti. Dengan polosnya, ia langsung ambruk ke lantai.

"GROOOK… Nyam… nyam…"

Nami meringis pasrah, sementara narator kembali membacot.

_Luffy White tersihir karena apel itu—ia akan tertidur selamanya, kecuali…_

"Kau akan terbangun bila ada pangeran yang menciummu dengan tulus ikhlas," Nami membacakan peran Hancock secara implisit. Kemudian, ia menambahkan, "Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Luffy White."

"TUNGGU!"

Nami pura-pura syok melihat Hancock—yang berkostum pangeran—berdiri sambil mengacungkan pedang berbahan _styrofoam _ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Nami sinis.

"Kau apakan Luffy-ku? Dasar nenek terkutuk!" maki Hancock, lalu ia menerjang Nami dan menusukkan pedang palsu itu ke ketiak Nami.

"AAAAH!" Nami menjerit panjang sebelum pura-pura mati.

Hancock kemudian meninggalkan 'jasad' Nami dan berlari lebay menuju Luffy yang terlelap.

_Setelah Nami White dikalahkan, Hammock berlari menghampiri Luffy White. Tiba-tiba saja Cermin Ajaib kembali muncul di hadapan Hammock._

Marco kembali datang dengan wajah malu-malu babi. Serentak gelak-tawa kembali menghujani seisi aula tanpa henti selama beberapa menit—membuat Marco hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasibnya.

"Hei, makhluk aneh! Kau pasti utusan penyihir kan? Sembuhkanlah dia! Bangunkanlah Luffy White sekarang juga!" Hancock meminta dengan nada majikan memerintah pembantunya.

Marco merasa miris dalam hati, tapi ia berkata, "Baiklah, _Sir _Hammock. Akan kubangkitkan lagi dirinya!" Marco pura-pura meludahi wajah Luffy, lalu segera berlari terngesot-ngesot ria ke belakang panggung—tawa dan siulan masih membahana sampai sosoknya tak terjamah mata.

_Akibat semburan ajaib itu, Luffy White terbangun—Hammock segera memujinya dan mereka berdua hidup bahagia selamanya._

~THE END~

.

.

Nami tersenyum simpul di depan _laptop _-nya, sesekali ia terkikik geli ketika bayang-bayang peristiwa siang tadi merasuki benaknya. Ada kesal, lelah, sampai murka, tapi itu semua dibalut rapi oleh rajutan benang-benang suka, tawa, dan kebahagiaan.

Nami melirik _wallpaper _di hadapannya dan tersenyum manis.

Tentu saja _wallpaper _itu adalah foto bersama seluruh anggota kelas XI IPS 1 yang diambil tadi siang—lengkap sudah sosok manisnya yang duduk di tengah, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat piagam penghargaan bertuliskan 'JUARA 1 FESTIVAL DRAMA SMA RAFTEL—generasi ajaran 21/22'.

* * *

**THE END  
**

Selesaiiii! Gimana? Baguskah? Gomen ne, kalau nggak lucu sama sekali… X( gomeeen!

Nee, RnR onegaiiiiii?


End file.
